Shugo Chara! Again!
by Mirasta
Summary: Amu, Tadase, Nagi, and Rima are now in Jr.high school. What will they do with more X-eggs and a new organization after them? Will their new friends help them fight against their new enemies? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 I'm Late Again!

Mirasta: Hello! Thank you for reading my first fan-fic. Hope you all enjoy my efforts!

Ikuto: I don't.

Mirasta: Shut up! Your opinion doesn't matter. *pokes his eye with a pencil*

Ikuto: Ow! That hurts! *glares coldly*

Mirasta: Anyways, I named Seiyo's Jr. High school Seiyo Institute. Sorry if anyone is confused. *smiles sweetly* Ikuto please do the disclaimer, OR ELSE. *smiles evilly*

Ikuto: 0_o what's wrong with you? Mirasta doesn't own Shugo chara or anything else, because she's too stupid.

Mirasta: Good bo- WHAT? I'M NOT STUPID YOU UGLY CAT!

Ikuto: Ugly? Do you know how many girls try to stalk me?

Mirasta: You're a stalker yourself, so you can't complain.

Ikuto: Well, I …

The editors decided to cut off here, so we could get on with the story. We are sorry for the inconvenience. If you want you can imagine for yourself what else happened in there.

On with the story!

_Italics: thoughts/sounds_

**Bold: emphasis **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I'm Late Again?<p>

Amu's POV

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… CLICK._

Amu: Five more minutes. She mumbled sleepily as she turned off her alarm.

Su: Amu-chan, you've slept long enough! Wake up desu~!

Ran: That's right! Amu-chan Amu-chan, wake-up wake-up, fight… AMU-CHAN! Ran cheered VERY loudly.

Amu: Ugh! This is why I never get any sleep! She said as she sat up in her bed, throwing a pillow at her charas.

Ran and the two other charas dodged the pillow and floated back to Amu

Miki: You've already had slept-in for twenty—minutes. You'll be late.

Amu: WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? She yelled while quickly grabbing her uniform, and putting it on.

Su: You looked so peaceful desu~.

Miki: Besides, you should wake yourself up. You'll be 13 in two weeks.

Amu: *sigh* Come on let's go! She grabbed her school bag and her chara box, and ran down the stairs.

Amu: I'm leaving! She shouts as she dashes out the door, with her charas floating behind her.

Amu's Monologue

_Hi! As you know my name is Hinamori Amu. You probably know all that other stuff, so I'm just going to fill you in on what happened since you last heard of me. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came back. (Dia's just in her egg all the time.) Ikuto left (again) to look for his father. We now keep in touch through letters, emails, and occasionally phone calls. He's still a pervert as always, sometimes I wonder why I write. *inward sigh* Tadase, Rima, Nagi, and I are now in 7th grade and we just came back from summer break a week ago. Even though we aren't __**Officially **__Guardians we help Yaya and Kairi all the time with X-eggs. Easter is now a regular company, (by our standers.) And Utau is as popular as ever. All and all life is very calm and quiet. Oh, and Tadase is…_

Amu's POV (again)

Amu's monologue was interrupted by her running into someone, and they both fell to the ground. (This is why you shouldn't run while monologing.)

They fell in such a way so that both of them were now on the ground. (Not **that** way, you perverts.)

Su: Are you ok desu~? Su said as she floated to cheek on Amu.

Amu: I'm fine, only a bit startled.

She stood up to help the girl get up. She saw that the girl was about the same age as her! She had black hair with purple streaks in it, and it was pulled back in a pony tail that reached her shoulders. Strangely her eyes were also purple. Amu couldn't help but think, _is that natural?_

?: Thanks. She said as Amu pulled her up. She seemed to look at the charas for a moment, but then looked straight at Amu. "Are you alright? Sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

Amu: No it's my fault! I ran into you. Is there anything I could do?

? : Well… Do you know where Seiyo Institute is? I just transferred there and I can't find it.

Amu: Oh! Its right behind you, I also go to school there. Hope you will like it here. Amu said while smiling.

Amu only then noticed that the girl also wore the school uniform. _Why don't I notice these things earlier?_

? : Thank you. Well then, maybe I'll see you around. Before Amu could say anything else she walked away to the school building.

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong_

Amu: Ahhhhh! I'm going to be late again! Amu ran as fast as she could to class. But before she went into the class room, she stopped, breathed in slowly, and then walked in.

Nikaidou sensei: You're late Himamori-san. Nikaidou said smiling. He decided to follow us and is now teaching the 7th grade sun class. He has been married to Sanjou since the spring, and he is going to have a baby this winter!

Amu: That's not my problem. And its **Hinamori**.*tosses hair* She sits down cross-legged

Most of class: COOL & SPICEY! could be heard in the back-round.

Miki: As usual. *sweet drop*

Ran: Do they ever change?

Nikaidou sensei: Today we have a new transfer student. He wrote on the board, 山本 散花.

山本 散花: Hello. My name is Yamamoto Chika, Nice to meet you. *curtsies *

Amu: _She's the Girl from this morning!_

* * *

><p>Mirasta: Yay! First chapter done!<p>

Ikuto: No one cares.

Mirasta: I do!

Ikuto: like I said no one.

Mirasta: Idiot.

Ikuto: Fat.

Mirasta: Cos-playing cat.

Ikuto: Stupid.

Mirasta: STALKER!

Ikuto: UGLY!

Continued shouts and insults could be heard but the editors cut them out.

Miki: *sweat drop* Moving right along, Mirasta doesn't own anything, so don't sue.

Dia: She apologists for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Su: R & R desu~

Ran: See you in two days, (hopefully.)


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Seiyo Institute

Mirasta: Hi everyone! And yes I know I'm a week late so sorry about that. To day I'll talk about the classes in Seiyo Institute.

Amu: Go ahead.

Mirasta: Thank you. There're two classrooms per grade. For 7th grade they are; Sun class and Moon class. 8th grade has; Star class and Plaint class. Amu and Rima are in Sun, Tadase and Nagi are in Moon, and Kukai is in Star. And no, the classes are mixed. It's just for story purposes that it's like that.

Amu: Is that it?

Mirasta: Nope! Peachygotit-Kica asked if this story follows the manga or the anime. First off for being the first to review, you get a cookie! , As long as it's not a mushroom cookie.

Amu: Mushroom cookie? o_O

Mirasta: I HATE MUSHROOMS!

Amu: *sweat drop* Could we get back on topic?

Mirasta: Quite right. To answer the question, um… both? *nervous laughter*

Amu: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Mirasta: Well, it means that it's a mixture of them both. Ex; Tadase DID kiss Amu on the cheek, (sadly,) but ALL the Amuto scenes happened along with Encore. (HA! Take **THAT **Tadamu fans.) Although it will mostly follow the anime. Ex; they know Lulu.

Amu: What about when we attacked Easter, which version happened?

Mirasta: Um… Pick which one you want! :D

Amu: You're lazy. -_-

Mirasta: I know, disclaimer please.

Amu: Mirasta doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything else, so be nice.

On with the story!

_Italics: thoughts/sounds_

**Bold: emphasis **

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Yamamoto: "Hello. My name is Yamamoto Chika, Nice to meet you." *curtsies *

Amu: _She's the Girl from this morning!_

* * *

><p>Most of class: *Whispers* "A transfer student at this time of year! How strange. Her parents must be rich."<p>

Amu: *staring blankly at "The New Student."*

Rima (she sits to Amu's left.): *Whispers* "Do you know her?"

Amu: *Whispers* "Sor-ta, I met her this morning."

Nikaidou sensei: Half-yells to get everyone's attention. "Why don't you sit next to Hi**n**amori-san, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto: "Alright." As Yamamoto came to the seat to Amu's right, she looked at Ran cheering for a second, eyes wide, and then turned away quickly, as she sat down.

Amu_: What's her problem? Ohh. Maybe she can see Shugo Charas! _(Me: Took you long enough.)

Amu: "Hi! My name's Hinamori Amu, I can show you around school later." *smile*

Yamamoto: "Sure, thank you."

And with that last comment, class started.

*cut to lunch*  
>*note* At Seiyo Institute lunch is at the same time for all classes and grades.<p>

Amu sat outside with her friends, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, and Kukai.

Amu: "Hey, guys? Rima and I found something interesting today."

Kukai: "Wha. Wha!" He said with food hanging out of his mouth.

Amu: "Rima?"

Rima: *sigh* "We think that the new kid in our class; Yamamoto Chika, can see Shugo Charas."

Tadase: "How do you know?"

Amu thoughts: _He looks so princey today, as always, * happy sigh* _(Me: *pulling hair out at Tadamuness.*)

Ran: "In class while we were talking, she kept looking at us." :D

Amu: "That's because you're too loud and annoying."

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Nagi: "Does she have a Shugo Chara?"

Rima: "Don't know." She said while drinking tea. (Me: Where did she get that? o_O)

Everyone else: *sweat drop* (again)

Tadase: "When will we see Miss. Yamamoto again?"

Miki: "Amu offered to show Yamamoto around later today, how about we tell her then?"

Everyone else: "Sure."

Nagi: "Rima, why don't you help Amu?"

Rima: "Why should I listen to _you?" _"You" was said with much venom.

*more sweat dropping*

Amu: "I would like your help, and it's not just because Nagi suggested it."

Rima: "Amu… really?" She said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Amu: "Rima! Don't cry!" *freaking out.*

Nagi: "Those are fake tears Amu."

Rima: * death glare at Nagi*

*awkward silence while Rima's glaring at Nagi*

_Ding Dong _The lunch bell rang. (Thankfully)

Tadase: "Alright, we'll have a meeting at the end of school in The Royal Garden. Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san, could you bring Yamamoto-san with you after your tour?"

Amu & Rima: "Hai."

Nagai, Amu, Rima, and Tadase each left for their next class.

*note* Kukai was bored and left earlier.

Skip to end of school day and school tour

A/n at Seiyo Institute there're four class rooms, one music room, one cooking, room one art room, one gymnasium, and one cafeteria; all on the first floor. The second floor has only teacher's offices. There's also a football, baseball, and soccer field. Seiyo Institute is the smallest of the three Seiyo schools.

When Amu and Rima showed Yamamoto around (and thru the school day,) they quickly learned that Yamamoto was a polite and kind girl. (She helped a girl that fell go to the nurse.) She already had a fan club with growing members. She also asked everyone to just call her "Chika". But strangely she never smiled, or laughed

*walking*

Amu: "Chika, why don't we have you meet some of my friends?"

Chika: "Sure. But where are they? Haven't the sport clubs and such already left?"

Rima: "Yes, we usually meet them at The Royal Garden. It's in the elementary school."

Amu: "It's this way!" *grabs Chika's and Rima's hands and speed dashes The Royal Garden.* Kukai taught her well.

* * *

><p>Mirasta: Yes! Finally done!<p>

Amu: Wow you finished, but at 1am?

Mirasta: I kinda had to finish this before tomorrow.

Amu: Why?

Mirasta: I leaving tomorrow morning to my summer camp for three weeks and there will be **no computers** allowed. Plus this is an academic camp so; I won't have that much free time. (It's in Road Island) :P

Amu: This chapter wasn't that good **and **there will be no more until next mouth!

Mirasta: Yup. Sorry about the last two chapters. So far It's only been set-up and Chika is too Mary-Sue so far. But while I'm at camp I'll try to write when I have time, and one of Chaka's faults will be revealed next chapter, so stay tuned!

Amu: You better, otherwise the readers will flame you. When are you getting up tomorrow?

Mirasta: 6:15am :P Night everyone. *ZZZ*

Amu: Read & Review! Criticisms are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 Black Note of Doom

**Mirasta: **Yes, I'm discontinuing this story. I think you all know why.  
>1. I can't write very well<br>2. My characters are shallow  
>3. Bad story format<br>4. Author notes are too long  
>5. Chika is STILL too Mary-Sue<br>6. Hardly anybody's reading (I don't blame you)  
>(I could go on.)<br>**Mirasta: **I will go back to this, but I'll have to rewrite everything. I'm only going to write infrequent one-shots, until my writing gets better. Thank you all for reading my poorly done story.


End file.
